Coulsons Team
Coulsons Team, 'ist eine vom damaligen S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten Phil Coulson angeforderte mobile Spezialeinheit, welche später die Basis für das von Coulson auf Nick Furys Befehl neu aufgebaute S.H.I.E.L.D. bieten sollte. Geschichte Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Staffel 1 Der erste Auftrag für Coulsons Team lautet, den mysteriösen Mike Peterson aufzuspüren, der anscheinend plötzlich Superkräfte hat, da das Centipede-Programm der Firma Centipede ihn zu einem Monster mit Stärke gemacht hatte. Also stellt er ein Team auf, mit dem er arbeiten möchte. Er rekrutiert die Biologin Jemma Simmons, ihren besten Freund und Wissenschaftler Leopold Fitz, eine alte Freundin und Agentin Agent Melinda May und einen der besten Agenten, nämlich Agent Grant Ward. Bei der Mission Mike Peterson aufzuspüren kommt ihnen die Hackerin Skye in die Quere, die Mitglied der Aktivistengruppe "Rising Tide" ist, jedoch später dem Team beitritt. Sie bekämpfen einige Vorfälle, sie arbeiten sogar mit Lady Sif zusammen, um Lorelei zu besiegen. Ein weiterer Gegner ist die Firma Cybertek, dessen Anführer Ian Quinn das sogenannte Gravitonium erschaffen hatte. Raina, die mit einem gewissen "Hellseher" zusammenarbeitet bringt dem Team viele Schwierigkeiten, allerdings kann sie ruhig gestellt werden. Nachdem der "Hellseher" entlarvt wurde, stellte sich heraus, dass Agent Grant Ward eigentlich für HYDRA arbeitete. Ward wurde anschließend gefangen genommen. Da S.H.I.E.L.D in der Öffentlichkeit gar nicht mehr existierte agierte das Team vom Bus aus, einem Flugzeug. Am Ende finden sie eine Geheimbasis von Direktor Fury, die Providence, welche von Erik Koenig versorgt wird. Staffel 2 Als neuer Direktor versucht Coulson, weitere ehemalige S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten anzuwerben, und das Team erhält mit Topspion Lance Hunter und dem Mechaniker Mack zwei Zugänge, nachdem bei einer Mission Agent Hartley und Agent Idaho getötet wurden. Außerdem tritt Agent Antoine Triplett dem Team bei, weil sein Supervising Officer als Verräter entlarvt wurde. Allerdings stirbt Triplett bei Skyes Metamorphose. Nachdem Agent Simmons´ Tarnung aufgeflogen war, outete sich auch Agent Bobbi Morse als Doppelagentin für S.H.I.E.L.D. Im Keller wird Grant Ward festgehalten, welcher regelmäßig von Skye verhört wird, und so dem Team sein Insider-Wissen verleiht. Diese tut er aus Liebe zu Skye. Nachdem Lance herausfand, dass Bobbi und Mack für das "echte S.H.I.E.L.D" arbeiten, wurde er gefangen genommen und konnte dann sich weider befreien. Deswegen stellte Phil Coulson ein Ersatzteam zusammen, welches gegen eben dieses "echte S.H.I.E.L.D" kämpfen sollte. Er rekrutierte deswegen den Erzfeind Grant Ward, welcher zu dem Zeitpunkt mit Kara Palamas alias Agent 33 unterwegs war. Grant Ward hatte außerdem eine hohe Persönlichkeit von HYDRA gefangen, Sunil Bakshi, welcher für das Ersatzteam innerhalb von HYDRA spionierte. Natürlich war auch Lance Hunter im Boot und ihnen lief zusätzlich noch Agent Fitz in die Arme. Außerdem holte Phil Coulson einen alten Freund mit ins Boot, Deathlock, welcher zu diesem Zeitpunkt als Mike Peterson bekannt war. Raina, der nun anscheinend mit Skyes Vater zusammenarbeitet verbreitet Chaos. Er möchte zu jedem Preis seine Tochter sehen. Allerdings hat er ein Problem, er rastet schnell aus. Die Inhumans aus dem Jenseits nehmen ihn und die verwandelten neuen Inhumans, Raina und Skye gefangen und Lincoln Campbell und Jiaying, die Leiterin der Inhumans bilden die beiden aus, ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren. Allerdings hat Jiaying böse Absichten. Sie will die Menschheit vernichten, deshalb tötet Skyes Vater, Jiaying, welche seine Frau und die Mutter von Jiaying war. Am Ende stellt sich heraus, dass Skye eigentlich Daisy Johnson heißt. Probleme bekommen sie auch noch durch Grant Ward, der nun mit Agent 33 und Sunil Bakshi zusammenarbeitet, jedoch tötet Ward Agent 33 aus Versehen und beschließt HYDRA selbst neu aufzubauen. Da die Providence zerstört wurde, ist ihre neue Basis der Spielplatz, welcher von Eriks Brüdern Billy Koenig und Sam Koenig versorgt wird. Staffel 3 Zu Beginn der dritten Staffel ist es das Hauptziel Jemma von dem Planeten Maveth zu retten, was ihnen dann auch gelingt. Nachdem das "Jenseits" zerstört wurde, mussten einige Inhumans in die normale Welt treten. Lincoln Campbell tritt dann das Team von Coulson bei. Da HYDRA das Portal nach Maveth wieder öffnete, um das Monster von dort wiederzuholen, tötet Phil Coulson Grant Ward, welcher allerdings von einem Parasit am Leben erhalten wird, den man auch Hive, den Schwarm nennt. Nach einer Mission in Russland mussten Agent Bobbi Morse und Agent Hunter allerdings das Team verlassen. Schon am Anfang der dritten Staffel bekam Daisy den Auftrag eine Truppe aus Menschen mit unmenschlichen Kräften zusammenzustellen, die sogenannten "Secret Warriors". Als erster trat diesem Team Joey Gutierrez bei, welcher Metall schmelzen lassen kann. Danach sagte auch Lincoln Campbell zu, der Strom manipulieren kann. Als letztes wählte sie die schnelle Elena Rodriguez, welche "yo-yo" genannt wird, weil sie nach ihren schnellen Einsätzen immer zu dem Ausgangspunkt hinrannte, wo sie vorher war. Diese Initiative wurde aufgelöst, nachdem der erste Einsatz der Truppe schwerwiegende Folgen hatte, denn Daisy wurde von Hive infiziert. Hive und seine Männer rekrutieren Giyera und verwandeln den Nicht-Inhuman Jonathan in den Inhuman "Hellfire". Außerdem verpflichten sie Holden Radcliffe, die Watchdogs zu Inhumans zu verwandeln, was ihm gelingt. Hive möchte die ganze Welt mit Radcliffes Virus infizieren, sodass er eine Armee aus Inhumans hat. Coulsons Team kann mit Hilfe von Lash Daisy von Hive retten. Holden schließt sich dem Team an sein eigenes Virus zu neutralisieren. Fitz und May infiltrieren die Sapphire, während der Rest versucht aus der Basis zu fliehen, was sie schaffen. Danach fliegen sie mit einem Quinjet zu der Sapphire, die auf dem Weg zur Atmosphäre ist. Lincoln opfert sich für das Team und stirbt. Holden wird Teil des Teams und kreiert die KI Aida, welche er zum Leben erweckt. Daisy/Skye ist nun eine berühmt berüchtigte Bösewichtin namens Quake. Staffel 4 ''folgt... Staffel 5 folgt... Staffel 6 folgt... Team Mitglieder Aktuelle Mitglieder * '''Agent Phil Coulson: Phil ist der Team-Leader, der das Team leitet. Bei der Schlacht um New York starb er, wurde aber wiederbelebt mit Kree-Blut, durch das Projekt T.A.H.I.T.I. Er arbeitet für S.H.I.E.L.D, bei dem er sogar Direktor wird. * Agent Melinda May: Sie ist die Assistentin von Phil. Außerdem ist sie eine ausgebildete Kämpferin und wurde selten besiegt, auch wenn sie oft schwere Entscheidungen treffen muss. Ihr Leben wurde durch den Einsatz in Bahrain verändert ins Negative, da sie dort ein Kind töten musste. Folglich verließ sie ihr Mann Mr. Garner. Sie hatte eine Affäre mit dem Rivalen des Teams, Grant Ward, außerdem war sie Supervising Officer von Daisy Johnson und Lincoln Campbell. * Agent Daisy Johnson/ Skye/ Quake: Daisy war früher Hacktivistin für die Hackerorganisation Rising Tide. Sie schloss sich aber Coulsons Team an und wurde schnell in das Team involviert, da sie oft ihr Comptergeschick unter Beweis stellen muss. Ihr Supervising Officer war Grant Ward, der allerdings für HYDRA arbeitete, später übernahm Agent Melinda May diese Rolle. Ihre Mutter war eine Inhuman, deswegen erhält sie ebenfalls Kräfte, sie kann Erdbeben verursachen, was dem Team oft aus der Patsche hilft. * Agent Jemma Simmons: Jemma ist eine Wissenschaftlerin, die sich im Bereich der Biologie bewegt. Sie arbeitet hauptsächlich im Labor, hatte aber auch Außeneinsätze. Außerdem war sie 3 Monate auf dem fremden Planeten Maveth gefangen. * Agent Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie: Mack ist der Techniker des Teams. Er kennt sich sehr gut mit Technik aus, denn er baute Waffen und schraubte sogar an "Lola" rum. Außerdem kann sich Phil auf ihn verlassen, da dieser Mack vorübergehend die Rolle des Direktors übergibt. * Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez: Elena ist eine Inhuman, die im Outbreak entstand. Sie rennt sehr schnell und rennt nach dem Einsatz zu dem Punkt zurück, von dem sie gestartet ist, deswegen der Name Yo-Yo. Ehemalige Mitglieder * Agent Leopold Fitz: Er war wie Mack Techniker, der sich aber auch mit Chemie und größerer Technik auskennt, wie Tarnmechanismen und Portalsimulationen. Er stand Jemma sehr nah, denn er liebte sie. * Agent Antoine "Trip" Triplett: Trip war der Schüler von Agent Garrett, der der Hellseher war. Er tritt dem Team bei, bei der Bekämpfung des Hellsehers, starb aber bei dem Versuch Daisy vor dem Obelisken zu retten. * Agent Lance Hunter: Lance tritt dem Team bei, da Bobbi ihn empfohlen hatte. Er war ein guter Nahkämpfer und Schütze, musste aber das Team verlassen, da sonst sein Leben in Gefahr gewesen wäre. * Agent Barbara "Bobbi" Morse/ Mockingbird: Bobbi ist die Freundin von Hunter, mit dem sie oftmals zusammen war. Sie kämpfte für das Team und musste dieses mit Hunter nach einer heiklen Mission in Russland verlassen. Sie kämpfte meist mit zwei Stäben, die magnetisch mit ihren Armreifen waren, sodass sie sie werfen konnte und sie wieder zurückflogen. * Agent Lincoln Campbell/ Sparkplug: Lincoln war ein Inhuman, der die Elektritzität kontrollieren konnte. Er trainierte Daisy im Jenseits, schloss sich dann nach der Jagd der ATCU Coulsons Team an. Er opferte sich, um die Menschheit nicht in Primitive zu verwandeln und, um Hive zu besiegen. * Agent Joey Gutierrez: Joey konnte Metall schmelzen lassen, so war er immun gegen Schusswaffen. Hauptsächlich arbeitete er mit den Secret Warriors zusammen, welche aber aufgelöst wurden. Deswegen ging er in sein altes Leben zurück. * Holden Radcliffe: Holden schloss sich dem Team zur Bekämpfung von Hive an, da er die Primitiven erschaffen hatte. Danach schloss er sich dem Team an. Verbündete * Dr. Garner: Er war der Ehemann von Agent May. Er untersuchte die Inhumans psychologisch und bewertete sie. Er selbst war auch ein Inhuman, Lash, welcher sich letztendlich für Daisy opferte. * Mike Peterson/ Deathlok: Mike Peterson war Opfer des Centipede-Programms, weswegen er superstark war. Danach verpasste man ihm auch noch ein neues Bein und Technologie, um für HYDRA alles zu zerstören. Allerdings wendete er sich gegen den Hellseher und arbeitete im Geheimen für S.H.I.E.L.D. * Sunil Bakshi: Er war nur kurzzeitig verbündeter, um das echte S.H.I.E.L.D zu bekämpfen, wurde dann aber getötet. * Kara Palamas/ Agent 33: Sie war ebenfalls für die Bekämpfung vom echten S.H.I.E.L.D zum Team hinzugezogen worden, wendete sich aber dann gegen Coulson. * Deke Shaw: * Enoch: Gegner * Grant Ward: * Der Hellseher: * Inhumans aus dem Jenseits: * Hive: * Watchdogs: * Primitive: * HYDRA: * Die Konföderation: * Glenn Talbot: Kategorie:Gruppierung Kategorie:Stub